Jetstorm and Slipstream baby Autobots
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift and his minicons were out in the forest patrolling. Primus had a plan for this he was going to turn Jetstorm and Slipstream into Autobot sparklings. He want Drift to raise them.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the mysterious change

Drift and his minicons were out in the forest patrolling. Primus had a plan for this he was going to turn Jetstorm and Slipstream into Autobot sparklings. He want Drift to raise them. He told one of Drift's old Circle of Light allies about this. The one called Dia atlas.

Many months before. _Dia Atlas! Primus said._

"Primus it's been a while since we talked what do I have to do?" Dia Atlas asked.

 _One of your former students is on earth the one called Drift._

"Really how is he doing?" Dia Atlas asked. Because he has not seen Drift in ages.

 _He is doing fine he took up some young minicons called Slipstream and Jetstorm as his student they are learning from him well and he is learning from them._

"I'm glad to hear it he sounds like he is being a good teacher." Dia Atlas said with a smile.

 _Yes but I have decided to turn Slipstream and Jetstorm into Autobot sparklings because I think it would be best for them so Drift can raise them as his own. To treat the children as his own energon and circuits. To learn what truly mean love someone with all his spark. To protect with his very life._

"That is a bit unorthodox but what ever you think is best. I have plan for him as well I'm not getting any younger and I think Drift might be the best bot to finish rebuilding the Circle of Light and take my place as it's leader." Dia Atlas explained.

 _I believe you're right even though Jetstorm and Slipstream will have to grow up all over again but I feel Drift is ready for it._

"Okay I will head to earth to see Drift." Dia Atlas said leaving.

Present day. Jetstorm and Slipstream were wandering around they caught sight of something. It was a baby deer about to stand. Drift came over he saw what was happening and sat down and watched quietly with his students. It got up and frolicked away with it's mother.

"That was incredible." Jetstorm said.

"Agreed," Drift said.

Then this strange light came and hit Jetstorm and Slipstream. "JETSTORM! SLIPSTREAM!" Drift shouted. Then few minutes later Drift saw his students but they were not teenage minicons anymore they were sparklings! But not minicon sparklings they were _**Autobot**_ sparklings. Drift could tell by the size.

Both of them looked deep in slumber. Drift picked them. "I need a ground bridge." He said.

"Is everything alright?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well it's hard to explain it's something you need to see to believe." Drift said.

The space bridge opened and Drift went through. Boy was everyone surprised. "I don't how this had happened all hope for is that they are alright." Drift said.

"I called Optimus and he told me he's sending in Ratchet to take a look." Bumblebee said.

"Good." Drift said.

"They're kind of cute." Russell said.

"Yeah and they're sound asleep." Denny said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream twitched a little in their sleep. Fixit came out large blankets to wrap them in. Drift ever so carefully swaddled them in the blankets. Ratchet had finally arrived. He started the examination.

"Well they are 100% Autobot sparkling now like they were never minicons to begin with. From what the scans tell me they are nothing more than a day old. They're healthy but they are stuck like this." Ratchet said.

"Oh dear." Grimlock said.

"Well as long as they are alright is important thing." Bumblebee said.

"Yes I'm just happy they are just fine. But why aren't they waking up?" Drift asked.

"My scans show they are adjusting and they will wake up in a couple of minutes. They will be hungry when they wake up so I will fix them up a couple of bottles of sparkling formula one for each of them." Ratchet said leaving to get the bottles ready.

"So since they are stuck like this who will take care of them?" Side swipe asked.

"Good question." Grimlock said.

"I will, Jetstorm and Slipstream are my students which makes them responsibility." Drift said.

"Can't argue with you there Drift." Bumblebee said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream open their optics. They were so big cute. They looked a right a Drift not remembering anything about being his students or their past lives they felt a little scared and they were hungry and they started crying. Everyone but Drift jumped. Drift knew he couldn't jump with Jetstorm and Slipstream in his arms. Ratchet came running over with the bottles as soon as he heard the crying.

Drift was rocking them to calm them down. Ratchet took Slipstream into his arms and handed the extra bottle to Drift. Ratchet put the bottle's nipple into Slipstream's mouth. Slipstream began suckling right away. Drift rearranged Jetstorm in his arms so he could feed him. Drift put the bottle's nipple in Jetstorm's mouth and he began to suckle as well.

"Well since Drift is planning on caring for them we will need to get some sparkling supplies. Cribs, diapers, bottles, sparkling formula, sparkling powder, sparkling toys, blankets, mobiles and other things." Bumblebee said.

Ratchet nodded. "Drift this is going to be a big responsibility. These two's lives will be living with you for until they are at least 19. But once they become 5 years old they will start to become less dependent on Drift and more independent. Just like a five year old human will start wanting to do things on their own they will be the same." Ratchet said.

"I'm willing to try." Drift said.

"Good." Ratchet said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Jetstorm and Slipstream had been fed and burped. Ratchet was helping them unload the supplies. Jetstorm and Slipstream had dozed off. They were sleeping in Cybertronian infant seats that were the first things that Ratchet unloaded.

They were all kinds of sparkling supplies. There were two cribs, some bibs, a few rattles, some blankets, some sparkling bottles, stuffed animals, toy keys, mobiles, a variety of sparkling toys and many other things.

"Keep in mind Drift it's going be a long time before they are ready for any kind of training. They are completely dependent on you." Ratchet said.

"I understand." Drift said.

"You will also have some sleepless nights because sometimes sparkling cry at night to be fed or changed or rocked." Ratchet said.

Drift nodded. "We will help." Strongarm said.

"That would be appreciated," Drift said.

Grimlock was looking at the sleeping sparklings. "Is that all they do?" Grimlock asked.

"Do what?" Bee asked.

"Do those two just sleep and eat?" Grimlock said.

"Well yeah." Ratchet said. "Sparklings can't do much." Ratchet said.

"Yeah humans are the same way as babies all they do is eat and sleep but as they get older they will be able to do more things." Denny said.

"Yes so will Jetstorm and Slipstream they are just too little right now." Ratchet told the Dinobot.

"Okay," Grimlock said. "Will they be able to play?" Grimlock asked.

"Well not like you can most games at this age the can play is simple game peek-a-boo and they like looking at faces and different facial expression and they like looking at themselves in mirror." Ratchet said.

"Sounds easily entertained." Grimlock said.

"Yes at this young age sparklings and human babies a very easily entertained." Ratchet said.

"Why is that?" Grimlock asked.

"Everything is new to them." Ratchet said. "But when they get older they will be able to do more things." Ratchet said.

"Like talking and walking?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes but that probably wont happen until they are year old." Ratchet said as helped Bumblebee set up the cribs.

"There will be some milestone you can see as they get older such as grabbing things, lift their heads, rolling to their front, crawling, eating solid Cybertronian foods really fine purees at four months then at 8 month more chunky at 11 months they can feed themselves. At seven months they will crawl and soon at ten months they will practice walking with help. 11 months of age can stand on their own. At year they can figure out walking and talking." Ratchet said.

"Sounds a lot like humans." Denny said then saw something. "What is this a teething ring?" He asked.

"Yes we Cybertronians have teeth. From what just read about human development it's similar to us." Ratchet said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream began to cry as soon as the changing table was set up. Ratchet picked them up and showed Drift how to change their diapers. Drift remained cool and calm about it even though it did seem a little gross he knew he had to get use to it because he was going to be their dad. Strongarm and Bumblebee didn't do anything, Grimlock seemed interested. But Side swipe said. "Yuck!" Making Strongarm laugh.

"You've seen worse." Bumblebee told him.

After a while everything was set up. "Well I'll give them one last check up before I leave." Ratchet said. He looked at them and they were healthy. "Well I better be going now." Ratchet said. "Call me if any problems arise."

Strongarm handed Drift the paper work he needs to fill out to make Jetstorm and Slipstream his legally adopted children. Drift filled them both out Ratchet took them so head could take them to Cybertron. To let the High council know about the adoption and document it and make files for the children.

Drift looked at his two new sleeping sons they looked so cute! But it was also going to be a lot of hard work.

To be continued sparkling cuteness up ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Jetstorm and Slipstream in their bassinets in Drift's room. They were fast asleep. They were content. Drift soon went to bed himself. Slipstream began to cry he needed to be changed and due to his crying Jetstorm woke up crying from his peaceful sleep.

Drift got out of his bed and went to the bassinets. He picked them up and changed their diapers. Drift was a little grossed out but he had to do it because he was a daddy now. _I agree with most bots the one of worst things about sparklings are the diapers. But I love them._ Slipstream calmed down. But Jetstorm was fussing about being woken by his brother.

According to Ratchet Slipstream was 12 minutes older they were both one day old. He said they were fraternal twins.

Drift didn't care both were very healthy boys. Drift placed Slipstream in his bassinet and he sat in the rocking chair that Ratchet set up in his room. The nursery for them was next door but the two of them had to sleep in his room until they were at least 6 months old.

Drift knew he would be in for some sleepless nights. Drift began to rock Jetstorm began to stop fussing. Jetstorm yawned and went back to sleep and Drift placed Jetstorm into his bassinet. Jetstorm looked so peaceful and Drift went to bed himself.

The next day Drift walked into the scrapyard the next day. He had Jetstorm and Slipstream he placed them in their infant seats. The sparklings were looking at Drift. Who looked at Strongarm. "Strongarm would you be so kind as to watch them while I get their bottles?" Drift asked.

"Sure," Strongarm said.

Drift ran off to get what his children needed. Drift fixed up the formula and warmed them up. He came back and saw Strongarm rocking Jetstorm and Slipstream in her arms. "Oh Drift, I see you're back." Strongarm said.

"Would you like to feed one of them?" Drift asked.

"Sure," Strongarm said giving him Slipstream. Drift handed her one of the bottles. Both of them began to suckle right away they were hungry. They had about half of their bottles before letting go. Now it was time to burp them. Drift and Strongarm began to pat them on the back and the two them let a burp.

Drift then put them down for a nap.

A couple of weeks later. Jetstorm and Slipstream were doing well. Today someone came it was Dai atlas. Drift bowed in respect for his master he told Drift that Primus told him that he turned the minicons into Autobot sparklings for Drift. To raise as his own. Drift was shocked but took it into stride.

He knew he still had to care for them.

The two sparklings were so different. Jetstorm was so sweet and affectionate like his brother that is one of the things they had in common. Both them still had very different personalities. Slipstream was a bit more of quiet and laid back sparkling, while Jetstorm preferred to play and see anything new.

Most of Drift's time was consumed with caring for the sparklings. But these two mean everything to him.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It had been a couple of months and Jetstorm and Slipstream had been growing up. They were about three months old. They were taking a nap. Drift was taking a break he was really tired. Denny understood babies take a lot of work.

Drift was looking at his swords. After awhile he knew he had to check on them. Slipstream was asleep sucking his thumb. While Jetstorm was awake watching his mobile and gurgling. Drift smiled at him Jetstorm looked at him and gurgled. Drift picked him up and changed his diaper. "There we go." Drift said.

Slipstream woke up and gurgled. Drift took care of Slipstream.

After that he took a break. Drift organized all the baby stuff. In a couple of months the two of them would be moving into the nursery.

Slipstream and Jetstorm were now 8 months old. They learned to crawl a week later. They were all over the place the baby proofed the scrapyard just to keep them safe.

Jetstorm and Slipstream were in their playpen. Slipstream was stacking blocks while Jetstorm was cuddling soft plush elephant. Both them were sucking on the pacifiers in their mouths.

Slipstream was busy playing with some blocks he looked at Jetstorm and went to him. They were taken out a while later. Jetstorm was crawling around with the elephant in his hand.

It was pretty cute because Slipstream was doing that with his plush giraffe. Jetstorm saw Drift and crawled over to him and reached up. Drift knew what Jetstorm wanted and picked him up.

To him Jetstorm and Slipstream are the universe.

They were so cute. Fracture was in stasis with his minicons and for that Drift felt relieved. Because he knew that Fracture would do anything to harm something or someone that Drift cared about.

Drift was brought out his thoughts Jetstorm was starting to fuss. The little fella was tired. Drift could see that Slipstream was tired to so he picked him up and he put them in the nursery in there cribs and the toys in the rocking chair.

"Okay my little ones go to sleep." Drift said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream dozed off. Drift walked out quietly. Then shut the door very quietly. He didn't want the little ones to be disturbed.

"I just put them down for a nap we should try to be quiet." Drift said.

The others knew when the sparklings were asleep they should be quiet so they won't wake them.

Jetstorm and Slipstream had been teething so they have been biting on their teething rings. Jetstorm and Slipstream will put almost anything in to their mouths including their feet.

Drift was a bit worried at first until Denny explained it is normal baby behavior.

At twelve months Jetstorm and Slipstream were both very different they have been different for a while. Slipstream always looked at the camera and at other bots and people's faces and looked at them when they said his name.

But Jetstorm didn't he didn't look at the camera to often or look others in the eye he didn't look when his name was said on occasion. Drift was worried Jetstorm might be hard at hearing. Ratchet gave Jetstorm a hearing test his hearing worked just fine. Then a Firetruck drove by sirens wailing. Slipstream snuggled with his toy while Jetstorm cried loudly covering his audio receptors.

"Jetstorm doesn't like the siren." Russel said.

Ratchet saw this. "Has this happened before?" Ratchet asked.

Drift tried to cuddle Jetstorm but Jetstorm got even more fussy. Grimlock handed Jetstorm the plush triceratops he gave him. Jetstorm held the toy and began to calm down. Jetstorm began to babble he was very happy.

"Yes it has happened before. I don't know why he isn't big fan of bright light or colors and he doesn't like it when the daily routine changes." Drift said.

"Hmm we have to test Jetstorm when he gets older. To try to find out whats wrong." Ratchet said. "In delays in development or independence?" Ratchet asked.

"No pretty normal so far." Drift said. "Why you ask?" Drift asked.

"Just worried that Jetstorm might be one of those few bots and humans that have one of the disabilities both our species has in common." Ratchet said.

"Will he be okay?" Drift asked.

"No I didn't say it was an illness he'll live it might be disability that is becoming quiet common not even Cybertronian science can tell how it happens." Ratchet said. "But I am sure he will be fine." Ratchet said.

"We kind of picks up certain things a bit fast." Drift said.

"Hmm I think he might be on the high functioning end." Ratchet said.

Drift let out a big sigh. Jetstorm began to squirm he wanted down. Drift put him in the play pen. Jetstorm was playing by himself he seem pretty relaxed. Slipstream tried to

(What is going on with Jetstorm?)

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

It had been a couple of years Jetstorm and Slipstream were now three. "Okay time to do the testing." Ratchet said.

Drift was worried. Ratchet assured him everything was alright. "Okay everything seems to be to match. He seemed very uncomfortable around the bots in the waiting room especially when other kids tried to get him to play. Sensitivity to lights and sounds. Is he picky about food? Or dislikes changes in daily routine?" Ratchet said.

"Yes he is, he wants everyday's schedule not be changed. He also doesn't like new situations and doesn't like a lot of commotion especially. I sometimes see him flap his hands whenever he gets excited or for some other reason. He has strong interests in animals he is trying to learn as much as he can and that is pretty much the only thing he talks about; which gets pretty annoying. He doesn't understand social cues and non literal speech." Drift said.

After the testing was finished. "Yes he has Asperger's syndrome a mild form of Autism and it is high functioning Autism but he will be fine he just needs more help in social situations." Ratchet said.

"So he's going to be fine?" Drift asked.

"Yes he will be it won't hurt his health his brain just works differently and processes information differently." Ratchet said. "So he's just a little different but also very specail." Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet." Drift said.

"I recommend a medicine that will help curb somethings it will help with anxiety and hyperactivity and might help with sensory overload meltdowns." Ratchet said.

"Sensory overload meltdown? Is that like a tantrum?" Drift asked.

"No, it happens when too many things are going on the brain gets too much information and sends out message of danger and the person will panic and might do certain things he might try to run off, or drop to the floor covering his audios and crying, or curl up in a ball, in other words it is panic attack." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Drift said. He saw Jetstorm was busy playing with his toy triceratops it was his favorite. It was gift from Grimlock.

"Tina," Jetstorm said cuddling his toy.

Drift patted Jetstorm's head.

"He loves that toy." Ratchet said.

"Yes he does very much he takes it with him every where it sometimes helps him relax." Drift told him.

"Yes children on the spectrum tend to find comfort in certain objects and love a limited number of subjects. Like Jetstorm does with animals they want learn and find out about their favorite subjects but they mainly talk about it because they feel comfortable and makes them happy. But they can't tell when the person is bored or annoyed. If he gets carried away get his attention and let him know. Also when you talk to him be clear with what you mean." Ratchet said.

"Understood." Drift said.

"Daddy lunch?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes we can get lunch." Drift said.

"Hooray!" Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm was going to have work a bit harder at social things but he will be a wonderful child. Drift will have to work on being an understanding father.

The next Jetstorm was drawing a picture. Today there was specail visitor someone Side swipe hasn't seen in a long time his twin brother Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker saw Jetstorm and sat down next to him. "Hey what are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Drawing a picture it is of a white tiger. Tigers that are white normally get that way because of change in DNA before their born." Jetstorm said.

"Would you like to hang out with me and Side swipe sometime?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Hang out of what that sounds dangerous." Jetstorm said.

"No what meant was.. are you pulling my leg?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm not even touching your leg." Jetstorm said.

A firetruck went by sirens going. Jetstorm covered his audios. "Hey are you okay?" Sunstreaker asked touching his shoulder.

Jetstorm shrieked and went to the corner crying with his audios covered. "Jetstorm I'm right here." Drift said going to him.

"What did I do?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's not your fault Jetstorm has Asperger's syndrome he sometimes acts this way with certain situations." Drift explained.

"I didn't know." Sunstreaker said.

Jetstorm finally relaxed. "You okay?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes." Jetstorm answered.

"I know you're friends with my brother Side swipe do you want to be my friend?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes I do," Jetstorm answered.

"I just remember I saw a nest of eaglets near here would you like to see it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes." Jetstorm said flapping his hands.

Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream and Sunstreaker went to see the nest of eaglets. Seeing the mother feed the babies was so amazing.

When they got home Jetstorm began to draw the nest with the eaglets inside. "Jetstorm you are great artist." Sunstreaker said.

"Thank you." Jetstorm said. Sunstreaker saw another drawing. It was of a triceratops.

"Nice dinosaur drawing." Sunstreaker said.

"Tina." Jetstorm said holding his toy triceratops.

Drift saw Sunstreaker socializing well with Jetstorm. Drift came over. "Okay it's time for Slipstream and Jetstorm to take their nap." Drift said.

"Daddy." Jetstorm said. Drift smiled and picked him up.

"He's a good kid." Sunstreaker said.

"Yes he is so is his brother." Drift said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Jetstorm and Slipstream were two very busy three year olds. Soon they would be celebrating their fourth birthday. Russell was playing a board game with them. They were playing go fish. The cards had real fish. Slipstream was enjoying himself and so was Jetstorm but then a butterfly flitted over and landed on Jetstorm's nose. Jetstorm giggled the butterfly tickled his nose.

"Looks like Jetstorm made friends with that butterfly." Denny said.

"Be careful Jetstorm that butterfly is delicate." Russell said.

Then it flew away. "Bye, bye" Jetstorm said.

The next day.

Jetstorm was playing with a toy stick horse. Meanwhile Slipstream was playing with a toy car.

"It's pretty nice to watch them play." Strongarm said.

Drift came driving in and transformed.

"Daddy!" Slipstream and Jetstorm said. Then they ran to him.

Drift smiled and knelt down and opened his arms. The two little ones jumped right into them. "I'm glad to see you both. Have you two been good for the others?" Drift asked.

"Yes daddy." Slipstream and Jetstorm said.

Drift knew next week was a big day was coming up. It was Slipstream and Jetstorm's fourth birthday. Jetstorm seemed interest into going to an earth place called a zoo. Where you could see all kinds of animals.

Drift wanted to take his children there for their birthday. Fixit came up with an invention that would make them human for 24 hours. Drift was a little wary about this, because of what might happen.

"Are you sure everything will be alright?" Drift asked.

"I'm sure Drift don't worry." Fixit said. "Everything will be alright for tomorrow." he said.

"Okay." Drift said.

Then next day Drift woke up the sleepy little bots. "Good morning," Drift said.

"Morning." Slipstream said.

"Morning daddy." Jetstorm said.

"Happy birthday you two." Drift said. "I have something specail planned." he said.

Once in the command center Drift, Slipstream and Jetstorm stood on the invention Fixit came up with. Jetstorm and Slipstream looked a little nervous. "It's okay." Drift said.

Then after a minute they saw they were human. "Looks like it worked Fixit." Drift said. Drift had black hair that short and bobbed with black facial hair like on his face when he was a robot. he had blue eyes. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with a grey shirt and black pants. He also wore black tennis shoes.

Jetstorm and Slipstream had black hair that was short on the sides and the back and wavy on top. They had blue eyes. Slipstream wore a red shirt with black trim on the collar and sleeves and red shorts with red sneakers with black trim and laces. While Jetstorm had a black shirt with red trim on the collar and sleeves with red shorts with black sneakers with red trim and laces.

"I got the bus fair and money for the zoo. This will help buy Zoo tickets and other things at the zoo like souvenirs for the little ones." Denny said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

"You have to take up human names so people won't make fun of you." Russell said.

"Okay," Drift said. Russell wrote down some names for them.

Drift picked out David for himself. He picked out Stanley for Slipstream and Joshua for Jetstorm.

Then the three of them climbed on the bus and headed towards the zoo. Once at the zoo they climbed off the bus. "Daddy where are we?" Slipstream asked.

"We are at the zoo." Drift said.

"Zoo?" Jetstorm and Slipstream asked.

"Yes, Russell said a Zoo is where you can look at real living breathing wild animals." Drift said.

"Cool," Slipstream said.

Drift went up and paid for the tickets. "Daddy what kind of animals will we see?" Jetstorm asked.

"Father and sons specail day?" The lady asked.

"Yes today is the twins fourth birthday and I'm taking them here to celebrate I know my son Joshua will love it. He loves animals more than anything." Drift said.

"That's nice happy birthday you two." The lady said.

"Thank you." they said.

"Your most welcome." The lady said.

"Okay you two stay close and hold my hands." Drift said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream held their father's hands and they started to walk through the zoo. "Look what is that?" Jetstorm asked pointing at statue.

"That is an elephant little fella." a Zookeeper said.

"It has a big nose." Slipstream said.

"Yes it does." Drift said.

"That nose is called a Trunk they can use it like a straw to drink water and use it like a hand to picked up food or to move stuff out of the way." The zookeeper said.

"You know a lot." Jetstorm said.

"I work here I am a zookeeper which means I take care of the animals and tell people about the animals." the zookeeper said.

"I love animals." Jetstorm said.

"Well than zoo must be a great place for you to visit." The zookeeper said.

"Yes Joshua loves animals." Drift said.

"Are there other animals?" Slipstream asked.

"Of course little fella." the Zookeeper said. "I see you don't have map." he said and handed Drift a map.

"Thank you." Drift said. "I see you have elephants other than that statue." he said.

"Haven't you been to a Zoo before?" the zookeeper asked.

"No this my son's and I's first visit ever to the zoo for all of us." Drift said.

"I see let me tell you a few things some of the animals in the exhibits might come up to the fence to see you. But be careful these are still wild animals so you should be cautious. There are some places where you can feed certain animals." The zookeeper said.

"Which animals can we feed?" Jetstorm asked.

"We have two places to feed the animals. One is in an area of the zoo for the Australian animals you get to feed parrots small pieces of fruit. Another is where you can feed the elephants apple slices." the zookeeper said.

"That sounds nice." Drift said. "But won't the animals try to bite them?" he said worriedly.

"Not really they might but they normally don't just be careful with your finger near their mouth," the zookeeper said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Drift said.

"Daddy can we look now?" Jetstorm asked.

"Looks like someone is ready to see the zoo." the zookeeper said.

"Yes he is, today is their birthday and this is their birthday trip." Drift said.

"That is so sweet, happy birthday boys." the zookeeper said and gave them each a sticker with an elephant that says on it: "It's my birthday!"

"What do you two say?" Drift asked.

"Thank you." they said.

Drift helped them put on the stickers.

"Your sons are mighty cute." the zookeeper said.

"Thanks these twins are my life." Drift said.

"I know what you mean I have a son of my own. I hope you have good time." The zookeeper said.

"Thanks we will." Drift said.

"Bye bye." Jetstorm said.

"Bye." The zookeeper said.

"He's nice." Slipstream said.

"Yes he is. Now remember what he said." Drift said.

"Yes daddy." They said.

They saw all kinds of animals. When they got to the Australia area they saw Kangaroos. Jetstorm liked the way they hopped. In the African area Slipstream was excited about the hippos.

"Big and fat." Slipstream said.

They saw everyone was watching.

"What's going on?" Drift asked.

"They are about to feed the hippos." a woman said.

"Well let's watch." Drift said.

They watch as keeper placed a melon in the hippo's waiting mouth and it got crushed.

"It ate it whole." Jetstorm said.

"Big mouth." Slipstream said.

"That mouth is strong." Drift said.

"Yes it's mouth is very strong." A zookeeper said. It was the keeper form before.

"Hey it's you again." Drift said.

"Are you having a good time?" The zookeeper asked.

"Yes," Slipstream and Jetstorm said.

"Which animal did you like seeing the best?" The keeper asked.

"Kangaroos!" Jetstorm said.

"Hippos!" Slipstream said.

"I enjoyed the tigers." Drift said.

"That's great." the zookeeper said.

"I like the kangaroo hop." Jetstorm said. "I love Kangaroos." he said.

"I like Hippo they big and fat and big teeth." Slipstream said. "I love hippos." he said.

"Looks like your sons each have their own favorite animal." the zookeeper said. "I bet you were happy they day they were born." he said.

"No actually I adopted them." Drift said. "They were newborns when I adopted them I had no wife or children to call my own and I was lonely so I decided to adopt these to they really brought sunshine into my life." Drift said.

"That is so sweet." The zookeeper said.

There was a lot of yelling and Jetstorm covers his ears. "Daddy too much noise." Jetstorm said.

"Is he okay?" The zookeeper asked.

"Yes he's fine." Drift said and he knelt down to Jetstorm and rubbed his back. "Joshua has Asperger's syndrome he sometimes is like this when things get too noisy." he said.

"Ah he's Autistic. My niece is Autistic too." The zookeeper said.

Jetstorm finally calmed down. "You ready to look at more animals?" Drift asked.

"Yes daddy." Jetstorm said.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here." The zookeeper said.

"We will." Drift said. "Thank you."

A while later they came to an area where they were about to hold show. "Daddy let's see it." Slipstream said.

"Let's see when the show starts." Drift said. "It starts after lunch. We can eat our lunch and then go to the show." he said.

At the cafe Jetstorm and Slipstream got kiddie meals and they got cupcakes because it was their birthday. Drift got a sandwich with some chips. Jetstorm's and Slipstream's kiddie meals were chicken nuggets with fruits snacks and juice. Slipstream got apple juice while Jetstorm got grape.

After eating they went to the show. They got to meet some of the animals. Jetstorm went ecstatic when they brought out a baby kangaroo. The zookeeper explained that Kangaroos are marsupials which means the mama carries her baby in specail pouch.

Once the show was over they went to the reptile house. They met up with the same Zookeeper. "Fancy seeing you here." Drift said.

"Yes this is the part of the zoo were I work I take care of the reptiles." the zookeeper said.

"What is rep-rep?" Jetstorm tried to say.

"Reptile." The zookeeper said. "Rep-tile." he said.

"Reptile." Jetstorm said.

"Right." he said. "That is a good a question Joshua." he said. "A reptile is a cold blooded creature with scaly skin." he said.

"What does cold blooded mean?" Slipstream asked.

"Well uh?" the Zookeeper said.

"His name is Stanley," Drift said.

"Sorry. I'm Chris." he said.

"David." Drift said.

"That is also a good question warm blooded creatures like use can maintain our body temperature no make what it is like outside. While cold blood creatures their body temperature depends on what is outside. If it is cold they move some place warm. If it hot the move some place cold. They do that through out the day. It's how they stay healthy." Chris said.

"What kinds of reptiles are there?" Jetstorm asked.

"Lizards, crocodilians, snakes, and turtles." Chris said. "We have a variety of them here." he said. "Come on I'll show you around." he said.

Chris told them about the reptiles. "This one keeps sticking it's tongue out at me." Jetstorm said.

"Actually all snakes and many lizard use their tongue to help them smell." Chris said. he pointed to a picture. Then explained.

"Cool." Jetstorm said.

After leaving the reptile house they saw the rest of the zoo. Drift bought each of them a plush toy. Slipstream picked out a hippo. While Jetstorm picked out a kangaroo.

They made it back to the scrapyard.

Jetstorm and Slipstream told them all about their day.

"They had great time." Drift said.

They hugged Drift. "Thanks daddy for taking us to the zoo." they said.

"You're welcome." Drift said.

To be continued.


End file.
